custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Project Adoption
"memes xd" Now, this may be a bit out of the blue, but I'd like to propose a slight change to the adoption system; and it only came to light after a friend of mine, Kralich, asked the question "I'm not saying things don't fall through, but what do they achieve be just sitting around if you're not going to revisit them? surely it'd be better to move on and turn it into something usable like a fiction." This, for some reason, got me thinking; there are a ton of unfinished projects across CBW, so why don't we make some use out of them? It would be fairly easy to take the works of another person, and create what they either never had the time, or motivation to: Unfinished projects are not content, and content makes up the bulk of this site. I am not holding this vote so that I can get my hands on a spicy page, I'd like to make that clear; I'd rather have more content for us to make use of on the site, so... What am I proposing? The Basics Unfininished Project Articles (we will call them, say, UPA for now) can be put up for adoption, under a few circumstances; #The page in question must be left unfinished, such as a series with no videos to go with it, or a story page with no stories. The minimum for a page to become a 'UPA' 'would differ based on it's type; for instance, a ''story page' would become a UPA after six months, and a video page would become a UPA after about a year. #Keeping to the original adoption system, the user who created the page must be inactive on the wiki, although how to keep track of this is unjustified; perhaps, if they haven't done a whole lot of editing after a year or so. If a user has made an "I'm Leaving" esque blog post, we may and we will presume that he/she has left the wiki permanently. '''They may, however, take this up with the staff if they find it to be incorrect; any and all changes to the page may be reverted upon the original owner's command. #Once a UPA has been adopted, the use will have a set amount of time (allowing up to six months for a story, and up to ten months for a video) to produce some '''tangible content. If a video is needed, a video will be made. For stories, however, a small story will suffice; but it must follow the fourth point: #The actual setting of the stories/videos will not change. Minor tweaks may be made, such as introducing your own characters (if none have been established for those roles), although any stories about a particular Toa, for instance, must be centered around that Toa; nobody else that you have brought in. Essentially, your own characters must be side-characters, if '''there is already a main cast; if not, feel free to continue. #If the '''original owner chooses to collaborate with the new owner, they may; although the credit for continuing the story should usually go to the new owner. This is due to how the new owner actually wants the page, and the original owner left it. #If any of these rules are broken; *If a video is needed, (allowing up to six months for a story, and up to ten months for a video) a video will be made. For stories, however, a small story will suffice. *The actual setting of the stories/videos will not change. *Your own characters must be side-characters, if '''there is already a main cast; if not, feel free to continue. : Then the story '''may be taken away from the owner, temporarily, for about six months; they will be blocked from editing the page in question, and any pages they make relating to it will be taken down. ---- So, what do you think? We can't just leave these projects lying around, we need to make use of them''!'' [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 18:16, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Voting For #Kralich (talk) 18:49, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Against